The present invention relates generally to a spa bath device, and more particularly to a temperature regulated device utilizing mini-jets to facilitate the preparation of the cuticles prior to a manicure in an efficient and effective manner while providing a spa experience for the client.
As part of the manicure process, it is desirable to soften the cuticles so that they may be removed or pushed back. One technique for accomplishing this involves soaking the fingers in a hot solution in a bowl. Another technique is to insert the client's hand in a disposable plastic bag, apply a room temperature solution to the cuticle area of each hand and then insert the client's hands into a plastic heating pad that is designed for insertion of two hands.
Various devices have been developed for preparing a client's hands for manicuring or for related treatments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,800, issued to Gary et al., describes a device for treating a user's hand with a treatment fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,487, issued to Daugherty et al., describes a device with a contoured, hollow hand-rest which supports the hand with the fingers in outstretched separate positions, and which is centered in a shallow container including a semi-annular barrier of oil-soaked sponge against which the fingernails and cuticles rest, and additionally includes means for heating the oil above room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,738, issued to Barns describes a heated bath device for preparing fingernails for manicuring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856, issued to Masterson, describes a fingernail and hand cleaning apparatus having a liquid cleaning solution pumped through jets. This results in softened cuticles. No heating means are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,929, issued to Mangold, describes a manicure tray for soaking fingers and the nails. The tray has multiple compartments, for the hand to be placed in while the finger and nails are soaked, and for bottles of oil and cuticle remover, as well as other materials needed for the treatment. The Mangold device has soaking compartments for the nails but no heater or jets.
While the above reference patents are a step in the right direction in providing a manicure device, there remains room for additional improvements. For example, there remains a need for a spa device that can accommodate both hands simultaneously. Solving this need would allow a manicurist to service multiple clients at the same time. Also, solving this need could decrease the time for a client to get a manicure, allowing busy clients to both have a spa experience but also to have the option to go to their next activity faster.
Additionally, there is a need in the manicure industry for ways to provide more value to clients. Providing more value can translate to improving client retention, as well as to increasing revenue for the manicurist and the shop owner. It is well known in the art that providing a spa experience to a client increases client satisfaction and increases the perceived value of the experience by the client. Having a moving, heated solution contact the client's body can create this desired perception. For those whose livelihood depends on manicuring, solving this problem can be helpful.
The present invention is directed toward meeting the above needs, among others.
The foregoing patents and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.